heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Jane
|fullname = Patrick Jane |alias = Dad Mr. Jane Pat"Red John" Blondie Patty Fugue in Red Dr. Phil "Red Hair and Silver Tape"Like a Redheaded Stepchild Mr. Entertainment Crimson Casanova (by Grace Van Pelt) Goldilocks "Red-Handed" (by Freddie) Jerk Charlatan Agent Jane (referred to by minor characters on several occasions) Fraud Carnac Carnie Genius S.O.B. Fake Psychic Lisbon's Consultant}} |personality = Skeptic, sometimes childish, soft with children, intelligent, protective, guilty, arrogant (sometimes) |appearance = Tall (about 6'0"), curly blond hair, blue-green eyes, about in his late 30s/early 40s, fair skin |occupation = Fake psychic CBI consultant FBI consultant Carnival showman |alignment = Neutral, later good |affiliations = Federal Bureau of Investigation California Bureau of Investigation Jane Family Lisbon Team |goal = To hunt down and kill Red John. (season 1-6; succeeded) |home = Austin, Texas Sacramento, California (formerly) Malibu, California (formerly) |family = Unnamed child Charlotte Anne Jane † Angela Ruskin Jane † Alex Jane † Unnamed mother † Danny Ruskin Stan Lisbon James Lisbon Tommy Lisbon Karen Lisbon Annabeth Lisbon Brian Lisbon Joey Lisbon Paul Lisbon Annie Lisbon Mr. Lisbon † Mrs. Lisbon † }} |friends = , Tamzin Dove, Mercedes O'Keefe, Joe O'Keefe, Frankie O'Keefe, Carla Mulvey, Jennifer Sands (formerly), Adriana Jovovich, Nicole Gilbert, Ann Meier, Alexandra Yee, Jessica Meier-Cardeira, Kira Tinsley (before her death)}} |enemies = , Timothy and Sally Carter, Agent Peterson, Brett Stiles , Ray Haffner, Luther Wainwright (former employer), Tommy Volker, Drew Abner, Dr. Roy Carmen, Danny Ruskin (formerly), Miriam Gottlie, Michael Elkins, Morgan Tolliver, Brett Partridge, Dr. Linus Wagner, Sandra and Malcolm Boatwright Andy, Hope, Win, Danny Kurtik, Dane Kurtik, Michael Bennett, Dieter Webb, Carter Lewis, Ranger Kyle, Sheriff Nelson, Daniel Cardeira, Rick Carass, Ben Machado, Dylan, Ruth}} |likes = Teresa Lisbon, showing off, looking deep into people, tea, eggs, reading books |dislikes = Red John, losing loved ones, his friends and family in danger, cameras, coffee, people drinking out of his teacup. |powers = Intellectual Skills Deductive reasoning Detective skills Lie detector |possessions = Tea cup Gun (temporarily) Rifle |fate = Marries Teresa Lisbon and are expecting a baby together. |quote = " There's no such thing as psychics." "Lisbon. I want you to know that you can trust me. No matter what happens I will be there for you. I will. I need you to know that." |love interests = Angela Ruskin (first wife) Jennifer Sands Brooke Harper Adriana Jovovich Kristina Frye Erica Flynn Lorelei Martins Four club girls ("Crimson Casanova" and "Red Letter") Novella (brief date)}}Patrick Jane is the eponymous main protagonist of CBS' crime television series, The Mentalist. Background Patrick Jane was born around 1969 to 1974 to conman, Alex Jane and raised as a carney. Growing up, Jane 's father verbally abuses his son. Though not ever stated, Patrick probably spent some of his childhood into the foster system. One-time Alex plays a big scam where he forces Jane to pretend to use a crystal with supposed healing properties for a grandmother and her ailing granddaughter. Eventually, Patrick meets his future wife, Angela Ruskin, who both run away after learning their similar backgrounds and leave their carney life behind. They marry and have a Daughter named Charlotte. Through his earlier days, Jane feigned being a psychic. On one of his times working with the police, Jane puts away the criminal known as Don Bowman. . On one of the talks shows he guest stars on, Patrick insults an infamous serial killer known as Red John, calling him an "ugly little man." In retaliation, red John breaks into the Jane household, where he kills Patrick's wife and their daughter. Returning home, Jane sees a note written by Red John. A very distraught Jane sees Charlotte and Angela brutally murdered and notices red John painted Angela's toenails in her own blood and wrote his signature smiley face on the wall ("Pilot", "Red John's Friends") The event of Patrick's loss causes Jane to go through a mental break down and incarcerate himself in a psychiatric ward, being treated by Sophie Miller, whom helps Jane get his life back on track. After spending six months in the asylum, Jane is released, but not before telling Sophie that he is grateful for her help. . He later helped solve a case that had been going cold about the murder of a judge's son. After he was able to identify the killer, Patrick was inducted into Teresa Lisbon's team. One of the members, Hannigan, refused to work with Jane and transferred to another organization. About fifteen years prior, Patrick had an acquaintance, Jack Hellion, and claimed that he still owed him money. Personality Patrick Jane is sometimes defined as a charlatan, often manipulating other people and conning numerous others by pretending to be a psychic before his role as a CBI agent. When Jane was younger, he had something of a conscious, as he was wary of conning a dying girl with his father but still went through with it. The episode, "Fugue in Red," reveals more of a pre-CBI Patrick Jane: he was more of a selfish and amoral. After the death of his wife and daughter, Jane changed into a different person: a person deeply guilt-ridden over his family's death. According to Kimball Cho, he says, "Don't take this the wrong way, but the death of Jane's family made him a better person." Patrick also has a strong aversion to violence, often hiding behind his colleagues when there are guns involved. Usually when struck with a fist, Jane never retaliates. He had only handled a gun four times. Patrick is camera-shy, usually avoiding times when he is going to be interviewed, shown in episodes like "Bleeding Heart" (an episode of season 2). As of season 6, Jane has killed four men: Dumar Hardy, when he nearly killed Lisbon, Timothy Carter (who was pretending to be Red John), Oscar Cordero (in self-defense), and Red John himself (by shooting him and then strangling him). Physical Appearance ''The Mentalist'' Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 In the first seven episodes, Jane attempts to figure out which is one of the seven suspects is the real Red John. Teresa, who has been shown the list by Patrick in the season five finale, insists that they tell the rest of their teammates of the list and bug the seven suspects' phones. However, Jane votes against the idea. However, he figures out that Grace, Rigsby, and Cho know about the list as well and what Lisbon has been doing. The two have an argument, and Lisbon rejects any of his phone calls. After solving their case of the first episode, Jane gets a call from Red John, and in a panic, Jane realizes he is doing something to Lisbon. Red John also killed Brett Partridge, lowering Patrick's suspects from seven to six. Lisbon realizes her mistake and acknowledges that Jane was right and that she will have Van Pelt remove the bugs from the suspects' cell-phones. Patrick attempts calling his old psychiatrist, Sophie Miller but when she does not respond, he goes to her house. However, when she does not answer the door, Patrick breaks into the Miller Household, where he finds Sophie's head in her oven. This was because she could identify who Red John was. While he was at Sophie's house, he stole her recorder due to her never learning to use a computer and having people transcribe it. They learn from Sophie's recorder that Red John has a fear of heights and is an excellent whistler. In the third episode, Wedding in Red, Jane later has Lisbon take an assignment at Napa County, the hometown of Thomas McAllister, one of the Red John Suspects in order to see if he is Red John. The first sign is when Jane and Lisbon attempt to get McAllister to climb up a ladder to inspect a hammer they think is a weapon to see how he will react. After McAllister refuses, that causes them to remain suspicious. In "The Red Tattoo," Jane learns from a dying Kira Tinsley that there are three dots on Red John's left shoulder. Patrick realizes that this is leverage he can use against Red John, and tells this to Teresa In the mid-season finale, "Red John," Patrick finally comes face to face with Red John, revealed to be Thomas McAllister. He is not interested in playing any games with McAllister. Jane finally kills Red John and watches him die slowly and painfully. Two years later, Jane returns to the United States in exchange for working on the FBI team for five years on the exception that Lisbon is offered a job as well. In season 6 finale, Patrick finally admits his feelings for Teresa and they finally act on their feelings. Season 7 Starting in the seventh season, Lisbon and Jane are in a romantic relationship but wish to keep it secret from their colleagues and friends. In the season finale, Jane and Lisbon marry each other and plan to raise their unborn child on property Patrick bought for their family. Trivia * Along with Kimball Cho and Teresa Lisbon, Patrick appears in all episodes throughout the television series' run. * It is possible that Jane suffered from PTSD, due to his wife and daughter being murdered. * Suffers from insomnia, and points out he has trouble sleeping at night. * Patrick is similar two Castle characters ** It is to Rick Castle from the television series, Castle. *** They are both non-law enforcer of a female law enforcer (Teresa Lisbon and Kate Beckett). **** Also, in both their series, they develop platonic turned romantic relationships with their love interests. They are easily annoyed with them but get close with each other over the series. They also at first keep their relationship a secret from their colleagues. *** Consult detectives *** Both often use skills of their own to solve crimes (Rick tries to find the story while Jane reads people). *** They had a first wife and a child in their previous relationship, and this case, both have daughters (difference is Castle's daughter is alive while Jane's daughter is deceased.) *** Have a personal nemesis on the show that is a serial killer (Jerry Tyson/3XK and Red John) and are involved in their deaths (Castle lured Tyson and had Esposito shoot him while Jane finally killed Red John. *** They have friendships with their female counterparts at first befeore finally admitting feelings for each other. Both end up dating their female companions and have children with them. ** He could be compared to Kate Beckett *** They lost family members they cared about (Kate her mother and Patrick his wife and daughter) *** Both of them are trying to find out who was behind the people who killed their loved ones. (Senator Bracken for Beckett and Red John for Jane) *** They end up getting justice and revenge on their family's deaths (Jane finally kills Red John while Kate finally arrests William Bracken. Gallery Dt.common.streams.StreamServer.jpg PatrickJSeason1.png 234956.jpg-r_1280_720-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg Patrick Jane.png PatrickJaneCloseup.png Patrick-Jane-the-mentalist-11743783-333-500.jpg Patrick Jane 2.png SeasonSevenPatrickJane.png Jisbon.jpg TM s 2 cast.png File:996c1310a73f46b104c96bca265e9094.jpg References Category:Male characters Category:The Mentalist characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Drama characters Category:Crime characters Category:Detectives Category:Titular Characters Category:Main protagonists Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Lovers Category:Uncles Category:TV show characters Category:Characters introduced in 2008 Category:CBS characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Adults